videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
God of War: Ghost of Sparta
|Spielmodi = Singleplayer, Multiplayer |Plattform(en) = PlayStation Portable |Medien = Universal Media Disc |ESRB = M |PEGI = 18 |USK = 18 |Vorgänger = God of War: Chains of Olympus |Nachfolger = }} God of War: Ghost of Sparta (jp.: God of War: Koutan no Kokuin) ist ein Hack'n'Slay aus dem Hause SCE Sony Santa Monica Studios und von Sony Computer Entertainment bzw von Capcom (jap. Version) gepublisht. Es ist der zweite Spinn-off-Teil und somit der Nachfolger zu God of War: Chains of Olympus. Gameplay Das Gameplay ähnelt dem anderer God of War-Games, so kämpft man sich auch hier als der Spartaner Kratos durch die Welt und löst Rätsel. Auch das Aufleveln durch Orbs (v.a. rote), Gorgonenaugen und Phönixfedern ist essentiell. Daneben kann der Spieler auf verschiedene Waffen und auch Items zurückgreifen. Handlung Ein Orakel sagte einst voraus, dass der Niedergang des Olymps von einem gezeichneten Krieger herbeigeführt werden wird. Zeus und Ares glaubten, dass Deimos, Kratos Bruder, dieser Krieger sei. Ares unterbricht eines Tages das Training von Kratos und Deimos und entführt letzteren. Kratos will Ares stoppen, wird aber zur Seite geschleudert. Deimos wird darauf von dem Gott des Todes, Thanatos, grausamen Qualen ausgesetzt. Kratos, der Geist Spartas, hat schließlich Ares Platz als Kriegsgott des Olymps eingenommen. Er wird immer noch von Alpträumen gequält und sucht - entgegen dem Rat der Göttin Athene - den Tempel des Poseidon auf, welcher sich im Herzen von Atlantis befindet. Poseidon selbst schickt sein Monster, Scylla, um Kratos zu vernichten, aber dieser erreicht seine Mutter Callisto, welche ihm die Identität seines Vaters enthüllt. Plötzlich verwandelt sich Callisto in ein abscheuliches Biest. Kratos muss gegen sie kämpfen und bevor sie stirbt, beauftragt sie Kratos mit der Suche nach Deimos in Sparta. Bevor Kratos aber Atlantis verlässt, befreit er den Titanen Thera, der einen Untersee-Vulkan zum Ausbruch bringt und somit Atlantis zerstört. Nach einem Kampf zwischen Erinys, Thanatos Tochter, kommt Kratos in Sparta an und muss sich einem Trupp stellen, der vom "Letzten Spartaner" angeführt wird, die gerade ein Standbild von Ares niederreißen, um eines von Kratos aufzustellen. Er trifft auf eine geisterhafte Version von sich selbst und begreift, dass er nach Atlantis zurückkehren und den Palast des Todes aufsuchen muss. Er nimmt als Geschenk des Letzten Spartaners "Spartas Armee" an sich und macht sich auf den Weg. Im Palast findet er Deimos und befreit ihn. Wütend über Kratos Unfähigkeit ihn früher zu befreien schwört Deimos, Kratos niemals zu vergeben. Er greift ihn an, jedoch greift nun Thanatos ein. Sie befördert Deimos zum Selbstmord-Kliff. Kratos rettet seinen Bruder, woraufhin sich die beiden wieder versöhnen. Kratos übergibt Deimos "Spartas Armee" und sie kämpfen zusammen gegen Thanatos. Sie kann Deimos töten, wird aber von dem erzürnten Kratos vernichtet. Kratos begräbt Deimos, wo er von einem Totengräber beratschlagt wird, sich nicht mit den Göttern einzulassen. Kratos fragt sich, was er geworden ist und der Totengräber antwortet ihm: "Tod ... der Zerstörer der Welten". Er vermutet, dass er durch den Sieg gegen den Todes-Gott zu ebendiesem selbst geworden ist. Kratos kehrt zum Olymp zurück zurück und sagt, dass die Götter dafür bezahlen würden. Charaktere Waffen, Relikte, Magie } |title = Waffen |titlestyle = background-color:#0000CC; color:#FFFF00; |groupstyle = background-color:#FFFF00; color:#0000CC; |group1 = Klingen der Athene |group2 = Spartas Armee |group3 = Thera's Fluch |list1 = Die Klingen, die Kratos am Ende von God of War erhält |list2 = Die Ausrüstung Kratos während seiner Zeit in Spartas Armee |list3 = Die Klingen der Athene, die mit Thera's Fluch brennen }} } |title = Magie |titlestyle = background-color:#0000CC; color:#FFFF00; |groupstyle = background-color:#FFFF00; color:#0000CC; |group1 = Auge von Atlantis |group2 = Geißel der Erinys |group3 = Boreas Horn |list1 = Ein antikes Artifakt, welches die Kraft von Atlantis beherbergt. |list2 = Ein Artefakt, das eine Kraft besitzt, welche weder Sterbliche noch Götter tragen können. |list3 = Ein Horn, das die Kraft des Gottes des Nordwindes, Boreas, beschwört. }} } |title = Relikte |titlestyle = background-color:#0000CC; color:#FFFF00; |groupstyle = background-color:#FFFF00; color:#0000CC; |group1 = Schädel des Keres |group2 = Automatons Rüstung |group3 = Schlüssel Kretas |group4 = Poseidons Dreizack |group5 = Callistos Armbinde< |group6 = Athenaes Eule |group7 = Aphrodites Ambrosia |group8 = Der König des Rings |group9 = Bande des Ares |group10 = Schaufel des Totengräbers |list1 = Der Schlüssel, damit Kratos in den Palast des Todes kann |list2 = Automatons Waffen und Schlüssel |list3 = Ein Schlüssel, der einige Türen auf der Insel Kreta öffnet |list4 = Erlaubt dem Spieler unter Wasser zu atmen |list5 = Minispiele werden automatisch gewonnen |list6 = Hilfe beim Finden von Schätzen |list7 = Verleiht eine gewaltige Kick-Attacke |list8 = Zehnfach-Multiplikator beim Sammeln von roten Ords |list9 = Unbegrenzt Magie |list10 = Ein neues Kostüm für den Arena-Battle-Modus }} Kostüme In kann der Spieler verschiedene alternative Kostüme für Kratos freischalten. Diese sind: * Gottesrüstung ** Eine göttliche Rüstung * Deimos ** Spiele als Deimos, Kratos Bruder * Kratos-Legionär ** Eine spartanische Legionärsrüstung * Robotos ** Eine Roboterrüstung * Geist Spartas ** klassisches Kostüm * Totengräber ** Spiele als Zeus im Totengräberkostüm Zusätzlich war ein Konzept-Art einer 'weiblichen Kratos-Version enthalten. Diese kann hier angesehen werden. Cheats und Freischaltbares Bilder Datei:GodOfWarGhostOfSparta-CoverPSPUS.png| US-PSP-Cover Datei:GodOfWarGhostOfSparta-CoverPSPEU.png| EU-PSP-Cover Datei:GodOfWarGhostOfSparta-Screenshot01.png Videos thumb|left|300px|Trailer thumb|right|300px|Gameplay-Video Externe Links * Offizielle Website (AT) * Offizielle Twitter-Präsenz * Offizielle FaceBook-Präsenz * [http://godofwar.wikia.com/wiki/God_of_War:_Ghost_of_Sparta im God of War-Wiki] Anmerkungen Quellen Kategorie:God of War Kategorie:PlayStation Portable Kategorie:Hack 'n' Slay Kategorie:Action-Adventure Kategorie:2010 Kategorie:Sony Computer Entertainment